


everything's gonna be okay

by cthru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Romance, but not serious don't worry, cause lucifer can't go without teasing chloe i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthru/pseuds/cthru
Summary: Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and gets himself hurt. Chloe reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after binge watching the entire first season before seeing the second but now that I have, I think it also fits during the timeline of the second season. Hope you enjoy!

She doesn’t know which one of them reaches out first.

All she knows is that one moment she finds out he’s in mortal danger and then he’s standing in front of her, a little worse for wear, but alive and that’s what matters. Right then and there he’s her partner, her friend, the person she has come to trust the most to have her back, he’s _Lucifer_ and he’s _alive_ and standing right in front of her, his eye swollen, his lip cut and a disbelieving and almost wondrous expression on his face.

She doesn’t know which one of them reaches out first but she knows that they both cling to each other desperately with the same vigor.

She’s much shorter than him, so she stands on her toes but still manages to only burrow her face in his chest, inhaling the scent of smoke and blood mixed with his cologne which doesn’t seem to die out. She wraps her arms around him, fisting his dirty shirt with such force that she doesn’t know how she hasn’t ripped it apart yet and how he hasn’t said anything infuriating about it like _Oh, Detective, I didn’t know you cared so much._ She almost wants him to say it, to reassure her that he’s here and he’s real and he’s okay but she settles into the feeling of him solid and warm in front of her, his own arms embracing her around the shoulder and head. She somehow manages to register that he’s buried his nose in her hair and keeps stroking it gently before readjusting his grip slightly so he could burrow in her neck. She doesn’t mind _at all_ , so she only holds him closer and tries to calm herself down.

“I…” he tries but it dies out with the crack of his voice and she knows what he’s trying to do, what he’s trying to say but she shakes her head against his chest and sniffs, unsure if she’s crying or LA is actually cold for a change. They stay like that for a while, red and blue lights flashing in perfect unison around them, illuminating the now crime scene. People are bustling around them – she can’t see them but she knows the process like the back of her hand and they’re doing their jobs, going about their business, grim expressions on their faces and she’s supposed to be questioning and examining but instead she’s standing in the middle of it all, clutching her partner like her life depended on it.

And he’s clutching right back.

Lucifer winces so she panics and immediately pulls away, starts asking frantically where it hurts and how bad it is, while running her hands over his torso, trying to assess the damage. He recovers from the pain and raises his hands to stop her search while wearing a strange but soft expression on his face, his mouth slightly agape, like he can’t quite believe she’s doing it and he’s amazed by it, by _her_.

At this point she wants desperately for him to say: _If I knew I had to get in a life-threatening situation to get you to want me, Detective, I’d have done it a long time ago._

  
Instead, he gets her to stop fidgeting, looks her in the eye and says calmly: “I’m fine, Chloe.”

And she breaks.

She breaks because it’s been a hell of a day. She breaks because she’s tired of almost losing the people she cares about. She breaks because she’s tired of pushing newfound feelings back. She breaks because he’s the one who put his life on the line and almost _died_ and he’s calming _her_ down.

So Chloe cups her ridiculous partner’s face with her hands and kisses him.

He moves a fraction back at first but she doesn’t back down and keeps her lips slanted to his. She can tell he’s shocked because his lips aren’t moving and she’s painfully hit with a drunken memory of rejection, so she loosens her hold of his face slightly but that’s the exact moment Lucifer takes a step towards her, hugs her impossibly close to him and starts kissing back.

And _oh God_.

She knows his reputation. She’s never really cared for it but now she can see what all these women were talking about. But it’s almost like she _feels_ this kiss is different – he’s left no space between them and seeks out her lips and tongue like it’s a drink he’s been craving for millennia. She knows it’s different because despite his firm hold of her waist, he’s still somehow gentle and wary not to hurt her in any way but at the same time she tastes the same desperation she has on his lips. She is sure it’s different because of the secret looks and not-so-obvious flirting and _that night_ and weirdly enough she thinks of Trixie saying _He must really like you_ and she desires it so badly she can almost feel her heart burst into flames.

They pull away reluctantly, breaths short and labored, foreheads touching slightly. Her toes are killing her from standing on them for this long and he’s still holding her up which hurts her waist a bit but she doesn’t care because this is the most comfortable place in the world right now and she doesn’t want the moment to end.

“Well,” Lucifer clears his throat, going for his usual bravado but fails miserably because his voice is rough and strangely choked up. “That was…”

Chloe hears and sees the uncertainty emanating from him and it’s such a different look on him that she’s taken aback but she hurries to respond before he gets strange ideas about her silence.

“What we should have done a long time ago,” she replies, making sure to look him straight in the eye while she says it. He raises his head slightly, his pupils darting left and right, searching her face for any trace of dishonesty or mockery. Her expression doesn’t waver, so she guesses he sees that because the confusion is replaced by wonder and awe on his face and she wants to kiss him again.

For a guy who has been trying to get her into bed for the past two years, it’s a nice change to see him flustered for once.

Chloe quells the rush of satisfaction from that realization and makes sure to remember to tease him about it later. At that moment, she lets her expression soften with endearment for this frustrating but wonderful man and strokes his face with her thumbs while shaking her head slightly. Lucifer laughs in disbelief.

“Detective, you brilliant, _brilliant_ woman.”

This time he’s the one who kisses her, so she lets herself fall down on her heels, pulling him down with her. He chases her without missing a beat, so she lets herself smile slightly against his lips. It’s a lot gentler kiss, the one that says _we’ll definitely have time for this later_ and she loves it. They pull away and a surge of endearment flows through her chest at the sight of Lucifer smiling softly down at her. Despite that, she can’t resist teasing him a little.

“Are you sure you wanna call me that when we’re having a moment?”

His eyes sparkle and Chloe knows he’s okay with how easily he slips into the banter between them.

“Not sure, actually. Do you like it when I call you that before I kiss you?”

“Oh my God, you’re gross.”

“No, please, just don’t bring _H_ _im_ into this, I’m actually quite happy right now and I don’t want _H_ _im_ to ruin it once again.”

Chloe blinks.

“You’re happy?”

Her voice is way too small and vulnerable for her liking but she lets it slide because it’s been that kind of a day. Lucifer chuckles ruefully and then that strange smile is back on his face and she’s furious because she can’t figure it out. _She’s a detective, god damn it._

He’s silent for a moment too long, so Chloe is about to start having doubts but then Lucifer leans forward and says, in a serious and completely sure voice, “How could I not be?”

She smiles and he mirrors her expression and she somehow knows that _everything’s gonna be okay_.


End file.
